This is New to Me
by stepoff
Summary: Meaghan wants to meet someone real. What happens when she does, but someone else decides to interfere? PG for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Titanic fic. I've been in love with Titanic since the day it came out. At first, I was like, Leonardo DiCaprio, Oo! Pretty! But now, I love the movie in general. It's my favorite movie of all time. I have COUNTLESS books about the ship. My Sweet sixteen is going to be based on Titanic. I even have the dress that Rose wore when the ship was sinking. Not the real one, I had it made, heh. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
There it was, right in front of me. The ship of dreams, as they called it. Was I impressed? No, not at all. This place was a prison for me. Leading me to the next place were hundreds of people only cared about money and appearance. I just want to meet someone who doesn't care about any of that. I want to meet someone real.  
  
"Meaghan Alexandria Jones! If you don't hurry, we'll leave without you, and you'll have no idea where you are." My mother, Catarina Jones, said to me. She gave the phrase, 'keeping up with the Jones',' a whole new meaning.  
  
"I wish..." I muttered under my breath. My mother proceeded to tell her "assistants," as she liked to call them, what rooms each luggage belongs in. She led me to my private suite, which consisted of two rooms, B-36 and B-38.  
  
I noticed that my books had already been brought in. I love books. I love to pretend I'm somewhere else, or someone else. Just the thought of it, makes me want to cry.  
  
About an hour after the ship set sail, it was time for tea in our private Promenade Deck.  
  
"Mother, may I be excused? I'm not feeling too well. I think I should lie down for a while." I wanted to explore the ship, meet new people. Anything to get out of here.  
  
"Of course, dear. Do you want me to assist you?" She looked at me with loving eyes.  
  
"No, no. That's all right. You stay here, I just need to rest." She nodded, and with that, I went off to explore.  
  
I had been on the lower class deck all day. It started to get cold, and soon enough, there were hardly any people on deck. I knew I had been gone for a couple of hours, and I had certainly missed lunch. Mother would kill me for this. But for some reason, I didn't care. It was getting colder, and I hadn't thought to bring a jacket.  
  
I rubbed my hands together.  
  
"Shit, it's cold." I laughed to myself, knowing that my mother would kill me if she heard me say that.  
  
"I know." A voice with an Irish accent, said behind me. I jumped and turned around to face a boy who was about six feet tall and curly brown hair. "Sorry, did I startle you?" He smiled. I noticed he had green eyes.  
  
"No, it's okay." I smiled back at him. I placed a lock of my brown curly hair, and continued to rub my hands together.  
  
"Here, take my jacket." He handed me his brown trench coat. I slipped it on. It smelled unbelievably good. Something I'll never be able to explain.  
  
"Thank you, Mister, um..." I realized we hadn't exchanged names yet.  
  
"Ryan. Tommy Ryan." He smiled, and his eyes lit up. I loved those eyes already. "And you are?"  
  
"Meaghan Alexandria Jones." He shook my hand. "But you can call me Meggi."  
  
"Nice name." Our hands were still clasped together, but they weren't moving.  
  
"So..." I was trying to make small talk. "How old are you, Tommy?"  
  
"Twenty-Two, and yourself?"  
  
"I just turned twenty a couple of weeks ago." He nodded his head, as if he were approving. We headed toward a bench, and sat down. There we talked for about an hour. We talked about nothing. We talked about everything. It was a beautiful conversation. Even though, sometimes it was silent. It was the beautiful kind of silent.  
  
"Do you happen to have the time?" I asked.  
  
He took out his pocket watch, and said, "5:47."  
  
"Oh my. I must be heading back. I can't be late for dinner. My Mother would have my head! Everyone's probably worried for I have been gone all day." I got up and began to walk, until Tommy grabbed my hand.  
  
"Wait. There's a party tomorrow night. You should come. I mean, I would like for you to come." Tommy looked at the floor.  
  
"Of course, I'll come." I walked closer to him, and gently placed a kiss on his left cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Ryan. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." And with that, I walked away, leaving him in shock. 


End file.
